Monster Hunter The Adventure Begins:Part 2:Sinking Feelings
Chapter 11:Stars Demise Hey were did star go?" "I don`t know but with or without him we half to quest finish the quest.Now ATTACK!!! Mean while... "Let Me Go!!! Someone Help!" "Oh shut up already.God it`s like im working with little kids these days.I`ll be glad when this is over." "What do you want with me?There is nothing I have that you would want!" "I told you shut up.We`ll let you go when we are done." "We who`s we?" "you`ll see soon.Hehehe." I was lost and confused I didn`t know where I was,all I knew was it was dark and cold."Where are we?You can atleast tell me that since you`ve taken me hostage." "Somewhere cold and dark can you guess?" "The mountains?" "Ding Ding Ding look whos really smart." "Don`t piss me off." "Oh I won`t but they might." As I opened my eyes once again a huge door with hundred guards standing side by side.I was amazed at how well protected the area was.The doors opened with a man who walked through."Have you brought him?" "yes as you commaned me to do master Darkrath." "Good Skylar now bring him in and cover his eyes and his mouth so no one can hear him." "Yes master.Right away." My mark started to burn again the sensation seemed worse than before."Oh we`ve delt with that before don`t worry it`s not a problem,guards take care of him then when he`s ready bring him." "Yes mam." "Let me go now!" "Knock him out."When he said that a bowgun was pulled out and held at me.It was really small but it hurt really bad.CLICK! There was nothing but darkness I started to dream about the people that must be worried about me beging hostage.I counldn`t let this happen.My eyes opened with a red glow.I saw flames that burned from me."LET ME OUT!" ''"What?I thought you knocked him out!" "I did!What happened?" "He`s going to burn the city down!Go get someone now!" He ran as fast a his legs could go.I could slightly hear him in the distance."Skylar we have a problem." "What,well go take care of it!" "But the problem is the prisoner!" "''WHAT!HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!WE NEED TO STOP HIM ALARM THE CITY CALL ALL THE GAURDS NOW!!!" "Yes right away." A lound series of horns went off in a lound roar that went over the city.I started to run.A lound voice went over the city aswell."All gaurds report to the city gates." Hundreds of guards circled me.I stopped for a brief second.I couldn`t think of a way out with my mind blinded by rage so I did the only thing that I could do.I rush through the guards in a blaze,in the distance screams of terror rose into many crys for help as the heat became more intense,I still had a long way to go.Smoke started filling the cave the ice only reflected the burning flames that seemed to grow with every passing second."Huh?" Someone had grabbed my leg and started to scream from the heat that came from me.I fell on the ground.I was rushed by the guards so I attacked.As I fought I was hurt bad but I couldn`t feel anything,it was all a blur of bodies,fire,and guards.As I broke through the last wave of guards a loud explosion filled the area as the screams continued I ran and left the cold of the mountains."Should we send the men after him master?" "No not yet Skylar we`ll have are chance soon." Chapter 12:Lost I was lost in the dense forest below the mountains.I needed aid fast before my arms and legs fall off."Hehehe,I can help you." "Who`s there,show you`re self." "Okay I will in the mean time i`ll help you." A girl appeared about my age.She looked like someone I knew from my past."Who are you?" "Just someone that wants to help."She smiled."Im confused don`t I know you." "I don`t think so maybe i`ve seen you." "I know i`ve seen you before,moga village right?" Her eyes widened."How did you know?Wait i`ve seen you you`re Star aren`t you." "Well looks like more people have heard of me." "Yeah,there a statue of you and your father outside of the village." "Well who are you?" "In do time you will know.Now rest you`ll need all your strength for tomorrow."Once again she smiled.Moments I fell asleep.I continued to dream and remember my life in moga.All the friends I left must miss me.I had to focus on the next morning. Chapter 13:Old Friends The next morning I was sore.Everything hurt.The girl that found me had been asleep peacefuly for a little.She woke up.Oh hey morning.She yawned."We need to get moving very soon but first breakfast!" I could hear my stomach growl."Yeah I could use some." She pulled out some raw meat."What type of meat is that?" "It`s Rathian meat.They say it taste like Popo meat but who knows." "Wait doen`t Rathian have a posion in it meat?" "No it`s in the spikes on her body." "Oh okay." She started took cook the meat."It might be a while before it`s done." "Okay,im gonna go look for some whetstones my blades become really dull." "Okay hurry back."I searched the area for a pond or something strong that can sharpen a blade.I caught a whetfish instead it seemed to work for now.I started back to the area we settled down in."Hurry up before ur meat gets cold." It`s really good!" "Hmmm...I`ve had Popo and other things to eat but never Rathian.Well here goes nothing." "Wow not that bad." "See it`s not that bad." "I could die eating this." We both smiled but that was interrupted by the sound of thousands of foot steps."We need to go now!" "Don`t worry I`ve brought some more hand to try and even out the playing field a little." I look up hundreds of people came down from the trees above me.They ran at the army of the king named Darkrath.Hundreds of screems were heard."Care to join us Star?" I was already dashing to the fight.Many had fallen or have been badly injured in the fight but we continued to fight on."AHHHH MY ARM!!!" I could here so many dying in the distance along with the craching of blades against one another.Blood stained the grass and snow on the ground."There`s so many of them what can we do?" "Just keep fighting!We can`t give up now.There`s no turning back!" The bodies continued to stack up into the thousands. "AHHH!!!Get off me now!!!!" Seeing the sight of everyone dead or dying will change you forever.We were surrounded by them.We could do nothing.I charged at them with my blade at my side.A loud sound of my blade cutting through the guards armor.He screamed in pain as he took his last breath.I had reminded them of what they have done to us.All the people they have harmed.Everyones eyes opened wide."Do you see what you had me do.I don`t know what you want with me but just to let you know im not going down without a fight." "Well thats fine with us." I turned to see Skylar standing at the top of the hill that ran to the mountain.Like the wind she came down the hill with one move my blade caught hers as she tried with all her might to catch me off guard.My eyes glowed with rage."So it is true that you have the gift."She confused me."Now I see what the guards were freaking out about and why a ton of them are dead.You should be proud theres only a few people in this world that can do that and recover so fast." "I don`t know what you`re talking about but I don`t care your still going to pay for what you did to all that you have harmed." "You can try no mater how strong your rage is making you.We will take you dead or alive." "Thats a risk im willing to take" I glared at her."Star you don`t have to do this!Can you hear me?If you can it`s me scarlett." When I heard her name I was shocked.No mater I had to do what I need to.With one movement I attacked with speed and my strength I heard shots from three different directions in an instant I moved.I felt something else hit me a cloud of blue gas hit me."What did you do to me?" "I told you,you can`t win." "Damn you." I fell into a deep sleep. Chapter 14:Captured As I woke up I cold fell a sharp pain across my back.I couldn`t really see with the light that was in my eyes,I felt something near my neck.As my eyes finally ajusted to the light a figure stood above me."Well look who`s finnaly up." The guards had their weapons drawn at me."Ahhh you have finnaly returned to us after you`re last visite we thoguht you would never stay around." "Well not everything went as I plan." "I see.Hmmm,bring him to the temple so I can show him what we need him for." "Yes sir!" They took me to the temple,it was dark.A small amount of light could be seen in the distance."So I see you have a special gift." "What?" I was confused. "You have a gift that allows you to focus your rage into an amazing amount of strength.You see we want to harvest that power." He pulled out a small jar filled with a red liquid."What is that?" "It`s called a Mega Demon drug,it`s able to give people an unbelivable amout of strength." "Wait I thought you could make that with might seeds?" "You can but it take a while to come up with the items to make it." That smile on his face made sick."You sick bastard!What the hell is wrong with you?!" He just ats there and laughed.They continued to walk me through the temple to the end of the hall.He pushed a brick in the wall.The place started to shake and the wall opened into an arena.The people seemed to rush in as fast as they could.The guards let go of me and the wall closed."People of the forgotten city I give you the next event!The one they call Star against the Black Rathian!"The crowd roared with excitement."Black Rathian what is that?"The gates in front of me opened.A dark creature rushed out at me.I Ran.A loud raor came from the Rathian.It seemed so much different from the other species. Category:Fan Fiction